Anything and Everything
by Poliwhirl42
Summary: Butch and Cass get into a stupid fight when they have to catch a certain pokemon for Prof. Nanba's newest research project. How will it end, need I say more? Sorry for horrible fluffyness and...a bit of...what was that...Poliwhirl bashing! Neoshipping.


**A/N: Okay, Neoshippers! Prepare yourselves for trouble- err, ahem- Poli's cheesiest fic yet! Ah, whatever. Go ahead. Read if you wish. Yep, this is what I do to occupy my time whilst wishing to finally get a boyfriend someday! Ack…just…read. Here we go! -Poli**

**

* * *

**

"Stupid poliwhirl."

Butch ignored the girl's remark and stepped farther into the swampy mess. Cassidy sighed with aggravation and refused to step into the filthy water.

"We're a team, you know."

"Oh, shut up. There is no way I am getting these clean white boots wet and muddy, just so lame old Mambo can get his-"

"_-Maybe I need some rehab,_

_Or maybe just need some sleep,_

_I've got a sick obsession,_

_I'm seein' it in my dreams…"_

Her cell phone went off. Always hating being interrupted, she scowled and flipped it open sharply. "What?" she snapped, not caring who it was whilst all the more wondering how the service was working all the way out here in a swampy forest in the Sinnoh region.

"The name is Nanba- _Nanba_, you imbecile! N-A-N-B-A! You got that? Now get back to work!" a screechy voice yelled over the other line.

"Whatever," she spat, slamming the phone shut and rolling her eyes. Unlike the many other times she's called, she honestly didn't care at all about how the grouchy scientist had some sort of creepy ESP that told him when someone messed up his surname. She glared at Butch's amused smirk. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just funny how Nanba seems to understand about my little name problem. I mean, Botch? What kind of parent would name their kid that?" he replied, peering into shiny black binoculars, on the lookout for the various poliwhirl. Apparently, _Nanba_ needed the slimy substance that coated poliwhirl's bodies for a highly secretive- and probably eventually failing- experiment.

Cassidy scowled again, still stepping back from the muddy edge of the marsh. "Why couldn't he just hire a Grunt in Kanto to do this stupid assignment? There's plenty of those chubby blue things there. I know we're his best agents, unlike the three other idiots we 'work with', but can't we do something more exciting?" she blabbered all at once.

"I dunno," was all he answered after awhile, doing a double take on something he thought he saw was dark blue and moving farther back into the distance of the marshes.

"'_I dunno,'_" she mocked. "You don't know _anything_."

He cracked a smile. "That's right, I don't know _anything_, which means you probably know _everything_." He took off the binoculars, still smirking.

She stared at him, puzzled. "I never meant-"

"-And since you know _everything_, and I don't know _anything_, why don't _you_ take over for once and get that slimy thing?" He cracked a grin at her slightly shocked expression and shoved the shiny black binoculars into her perfectly manicured hands.

Now it was _her_ turn to smirk. "I see what you're trying to do," she replied, struggling to hold back her growing anger. "I am not going in that putrid, disgusting water."

"Do it," Butch commanded. "I'm sick and tired of having to do everything lately. Just because it's summer doesn't mean you get to slack off and work on your tan while I have to do the bulk of the assignment. Just catch a couple of poliwhirl and we're outta' here."

But Cassidy wasn't listening to his rant like she seemed she was- to her green-haired partner and Raticate, at least. She was busily forming a vicious little plan in her mind to get him to shut his mouth and pay her some respect for once.

"Fine. I'll take over, since I'm the leader of this team and I apparently know _everything_. And since I'm in charge now, _Hutch_- 'catch ya later, Feraligatr'!" And with that, she pounced on his shoulders and pushed him into the swamp. Unfortunately, he caught on, and at the very last moment, he turned and grabbed her arms, pulling her in with him.

She screamed with disgust and fury. "You did not just do that!" she retorted, spitting out some algae-infested water.

"Same to you!" he yelled, looking down at his soaking black shirt. "If you hadn't ambushed me like that in the first place, we wouldn't be in this mess!"

She scowled. "Now my phone's probably dead, and my hair's ruined, and-" She stopped to glare at him furiously. "Oh, you'll definitely pay for this, Butch," she growled, approaching him and getting ready to pounce like an angry meowth, ready to Fury Swipe its opponent.

"Why should I have to pay? It was your fault!"

"No, it was your fault!"

"NO, it's YOUR fault!"

"NO, IT'S YOUR FAULT!"

He scowled at her. "Well you wanna know what I think? You're an ungrateful, self-obsessed little brat who loves to place the blame on other people, that's what!" he shouted, surprisingly swimming closer to her.

She gasped and pulled him by the shirt forcefully, so that they were nose-to-nose.

"Well, you wanna know what I THINK?" she sneered quietly, looking intensely into his eyes. She took a deep breath. "YOU'RE just a big jerk, plain and simple, with the voice of a frog and a-" He grabbed her cheeks and crashed his lips onto hers. He honestly had no idea of what he was doing, but it felt great and he just couldn't take their fighting anymore.

Right at that moment, she instantly forgot about everything that they had just yelled about- and the fact that they were still in the muddy water- and instantaneously flung her arms around his neck, kissing him back ferociously. It was the best feeling that they could've ever imagined.

Cassidy couldn't help but smirk with pleasure against his soft mouth._ This doesn't make any sense at all- first we were fighting, now we're kissing! Oh, but I'm just loving it._ They finally broke apart, breathing heavily and ignoring the dull and dank surroundings of the swamp.

Their lips were still just millimeters apart. "I'm sorry- that's okay," they both said in unison, truly meaning it. They both cracked a small smile and blushed.

Cassidy shook her head and smiled with disbelief. "I can't believe we just-"

"-I know," he cut in. They both glanced at each other in silence, before bursting out laughing.

"I would've never known that my first kiss would be in a disgusting swamp. You are the most unromantic person I know, Butch." She chuckled and floated freely on her back, not caring that she was probably covered in germs, algae, and other things that lived and swam in the marshes.

"You got that right." He gazed at her affectionately before sighing. "Well, fun's over. I guess we have to get back to work," he said dismally, dragging himself out of the mucky water.

Cassidy sighed too. "I guess you're right. Let's hurry up and get Samba's poliwhirl."

"_-What you've got, boy_

_Is hard to find,_

_I think about it_

_All the time…"_

"That's funny," she said, glancing down at her pocket and pulling out the ringing and vibrating device. "It still works." She flipped it open. "Hello?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME- IT'S NANBA, YOU NUMSKULL!"

"Yeah? Well, take that!" the blond Rocket shouted back, slamming the phone shut again. She smiled at Butch before leaning up and kissing him gently. "C'mon, now, 'darling', we don't want to keep Professor…ah, whatever…waiting!"

Butch shook his head and sighed happily, glad that this day wasn't so bad after all…

* * *

**A/N: …Oh, boy. Terrible, right? Too much fluff, a weak plot, and OOCness, but I've been itching to write a Neoshipping story for a very long time, and I got the idea to write it at camp today! Read and review, and I guess I can accept flames! See ya! =D**


End file.
